Obligations
by Blanketspace
Summary: Fenris is taken to Anders clinic after a long standing battle with bandits gone wrong. He is taken aback by Anders dedication to his work and support on life. Leaving him questioning his own thoughts on the man himself.  Random prompt fill on tumblr PWP


**A/N**: Oh wow, first time ever submitting something since I stopped writing back in 2005. Don't ask. Anyhow,

This was a request fic that I received on my tumblr account earlier this evening. It still ends a rough edit however, I felt it necessary to share. First time writing 'Fenders' in my entire life and also first complete DA slash fanficiton. Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>OBLIGATIONS<strong> by blankestpace

"Anders!"

The mage woke with a start, the shrill cry of Hawke settling in his eardrums, reverberating in his skull like a templar's smite would have. It was the middle of the blessed night, what could she possibly have wanted – so direly if at all? No, judging by the tone of her cry, Hawke needed him urgently – something was amiss. He felt Justice flare up inside of him as he all but sprung from his cot.

The only sounds in his clinic were the shuffling of feet and half muted groans. He lit the few oil lanterns about the area, hoping to alleviate shroud of darkness. Whiskey brown eyes immediately met stark icy blue but his gaze was torn to a more desperate and pained emerald. Anders grimaced at the elf coiled in Hawke's arms, barely supported and feet dragging, a trail of blood marring the path behind them.

"Anders, please! Fenris… he is –"

Before she could finish her statement, the mage was already gathering the broken warrior into his arms, careful of the numerous lacerations that flooded about his body. The pair probably went bandit hunting on their own again, foolish gits. He began counting the wounds as he laid the elf out of the table, ignoring the curses of pain that damned him.

"Hawke, " Anders shrugged his coat from his shoulders, letting it drop to the dirt floor. "Fill that basin with water please, over the side. " He watched her scurry off in fervor. Gripping Fenris by the jaw, Anders leaned over him, clucking his tongue at the damage done. "Near inch deep lacerations at left trapezius stemming down into chest cavity. Continuous damage done to the serratus anterior, resulting in broken ribs, no puncture of lungs," Anders continued to rattle off the detail of damage to near no one, as if taking inventory. His hand skimmed over the elf, checking muscles, bones, and bruises. "Your vastus alteralis is torn, on your right side,"

Fenris growled, heaving from the sharp dagger of white-hot pain in his body. "My what, mage?"

Cracking his neck as blue light settled into his fingers, "Your outer thigh. Stay still. You've done extensive damage to your back as well this will take some time but you are in no immediate danger."

"I feel like I am,"

"And I would know better than you," Anders groped his hands around a particularly deep wound in the upper arm, smirking at the howl that the elf let out. He was in no danger of bleeding out anymore. It appeared that Hawke had made sure at least to apply healing potions and salves before making the trek. Good thinking otherwise Maker would have known if the warrior could have even made it this far.

Hawke had soon returned with the basin filled to the brim, lithe arms struggling to hold up the weight. Anders motioned her to set it down next to the cot and bade her to leave him to his work, reassuring her that Fenris would be fine by morning.

He went back to work on the bloodied mess of a man in front of him. Inch by inch, Anders struggled with small bouts of healing magic – too much seemed to aggravate the elf's lyrium markings. It had been awhile since Anders attempted the old practices but most of the wounds would have to be stitched together and cleaned manually.

Not needing permission from his standpoint, Anders all but cut off the remainder of Fenris' garb, plying it from his sticky form. Most of the blood had coagulated in the smaller cuts but still risked infection. Taking a washcloth, Anders dipped it down into the basin near his feet. Slowly bring it up; he began to bathe the twitching form of his patient. Taking meticulous care of each scratch, bruise, and bump, he made sure there was not a lick of dirt left on the body.

Anders cast a small healing wave over Fenris, watching him tense and hiss – lyrium marks flaring up just slightly. "This won't be easy. But that should numb you just enough."

Fenris crocked his head slightly, watching the mage stalk off over towards a dark box filled with Maker knew what. " Numb me enough for what? "

"For the setting of your bones and the stitches. It will be painful but I rather risk this type over near ripping the lyrium from your body. I would not hesitate to say you would agree," Anders sneered, shoving the sleeves of his nightshirt up whilst digging further into the box of instruments.

"I … you can't use magic?"

Anders carefully set needles and twine on a clean-ish looking cloth, which were followed by braces and a wooden block, thin enough. "I _could _but you reacted violently to just a single healing wave. I won't risk aggravating you further. Despite the amusement it holds for me,"

"Sadist."

"Elven bastard." The soft clanking of metal made its presence known next to Fenris' ear. He could see the dim sheen of the items in the barely lit clinic. "Here," Anders held the wooden block to his mouth. It looked polished, small enough, but was scarred with what looked to be… teeth marks? "Bite down on this."

"Why?"

"So you don't bite your tongue off," Before he could protest, Anders wedged the wooden block between the elf's teeth. "I'm going to start working at your shoulder first, then as I move, I'll be setting your broken bones. If and only _if _you feel light headed, raise your arm … the uninjured one of course. " Anders already strung the twine around the needle, threading it through with a near perfect technique.

Fenris mouthed around the block, grunting in affirmation. He could feel the mages hot breath of his neck, the touch of calloused hands on his shoulder. The blonde wisps of hair tickled the sides of his face but such euphoria was lost as a sharp pain so pinpointed dug into his open wound. A growl ripped from his throat as his body bowed in response. He had experienced pain before, obviously, his life was shaped around such an idea. However, this was a matter completely different – he could feel and ache against every tug and sting. His shoulder felt warm and then cool again as breaths of healing magic ghosted against the wounds. If it wasn't the procedure that caused him anguish, it was the follow up of magic that yanked at his markings.

The hot mixture of needle against his flesh scrolled down to his chest. He could clearly see Anders' work, watching the mage between the block that poked out of the sides of his mouth. How long had he been lying there already? The throbbing in his shoulder suggested an hour or so but the scalding breaks in his ribs pleaded only a few minutes.

"Almost done with this," Anders sighed against his handiwork, pulling the needle and twine through the mangled skin, forcibly knitting it back together. Rivulets of blood trickled from each stitch applied, quickly removed by a damp cloth and cleansed by the faint touches of fingers laced with creation spells.

The mage pulled back, dropping the crimson stained cloth into the basin with a 'sploosh'. He locked eyes with Fenris, switching between the tired gaze and the now patchwork line that stretched from crook of shoulder to just under his pectorals. He cracked his knuckles and ran a hand casually through his hair before smirking, "That wasn't so bad now was it?" A stern glare was his reward. "Now, your broken bones. The other lacerations will heal easily, I shouldn't have to stitch them but your bones need to be set." He gently plied the wooden block from Fenris' mouth and replaced it with a small bowl filled with water. "Drink."

"Hm, sounds simple enough," He watched Anders laugh, the mage pulled the bowl away and began to scrub the blood caked on his arms off.

"Simple enough sure. If you like agony. Remember, I can't use most of my spells on you." Anders looked damn near predatory as he walked back to the elf. Blunt nails scraped down the sides of Fenris' body. "Your musculature will make it difficult, you'll excuse me if I have to paw around to make sure that I set them right."

"Touch me inappropriately and I'll gut you, mage."

"I don't think you are in the position to be making threats." Anders dug his index and middle finger into a bruised side, listening to the yelp of pain that blurted out of the warrior's mouth. "Found one." Without hesitation he began working at the tender muscles surrounding the break. "You might want to put the block back in your mouth, I set it beside you." He whispered cautiously.

"I'll be fine, mage."

"Suit yourself," humming the apostate stretched his palm across the protruding flesh, while with the free hand supporting under the ribcage. "One… two…. _three_," a sickening pop and crunching noise was followed by a guttural scream that could shake buildings. Fingers massaged around the recently set bone, encouraging blood flow to the surrounding nerves and tendons. Anders dabbed a salve on his hands, working it into the flesh while Fenris writhed on the table swearing in what could only be Tevinter.

The rest of the night dragged on slowly, Anders was listing the medical issues as he went and Fenris bit back angry words at the man only trying to help. If he didn't know any better, Fenris would have sworn that Anders took delight at his helpless form.

As dawn began to break the night, Anders slumped in a chair that he pulled next to the cot. He looked weary, dark moons hung under his usually bright and determined eyes. "Well," his jaw slacked, rolling his head on shoulder to steal a glance at the elf. "You are out of the woods so to speak but I would not suggest moving for a bit. Not until you can get up without clutching your chest."

Fenris did just that, hissing as bolts of pain set his nerves on fire. Defeated he flopped back to the cot, Anders grinned at the petulant glare and pouty lips that were aimed his way.

"That may work on Hawke but when you spend most of your life in the Circle Tower, you learn to be more persuasive when you want something," Anders chided, stretching his limbs and purring at final relaxation. "Outside of aching and terrible disastrous pain, how do you feel?"

"Wonderful."

"Good. Hawke should be popping by to check on you shortly then, maybe even help you limp back to that hovel you call a home."

"At least I have a home."

The mage's eyes flickered; he could hear Justice rousing in the back of his mind. He ushered the spirit away, attesting the insult to lack of sleep and the final rush of adrenaline rubbing off. Removing himself from the creaking chair, Anders gathered up his coat from the floor, dusting it off before throwing it back on.

He gripped his staff, giving one final look at the mended warrior on his bed before turning on heel.

"Where are you going?" Anders head swiveled to the side, looking at a particularly concerned Fenris.

"To get some breakfast," he stated matter of factly. "You need to eat and I can't have you bleed _and_ starve on my watch."

He watched wide-eyed as the elf made to move again. Teeth grinded against each other and the man clutched his side but he was able to swing strong legs over the side of the cot. "Allow me to come with you."

"No. Hawke would kill me."

Fenris glared up at him from disheveled bangs. "Hawke this, Hawke that – was she the only reason you even helped me? Your obligations are evidently in her favor."

Anders nearly launched himself at the man, his gaze fuming with rage. "Obligations? My obligations are to the sick, the needy, and the dying. Those who cannot help themselves. Do not presume you know me Fenris," his skin crackled like lightning. "And lest you forget, Hawke brought you here. I aided you under an oath that I made to myself, one that I refuse to break even now… despite," Anders dragged his gaze down from toes up to eyes. "The temperaments against me."

Fenris was taken aback. And Anders was warring with something.

"So, you will stay here. You will wait. And I will bring you food. And you will eat it. And like it." Anders stalked off before the elf could voice his opinion again.

* * *

><p>A week or so had passed since that day. Neither had spoken to each other besides the typical forced conversation they had while in Hawke's company. Why she insisted on bring the two together, they would never understand. Maybe she thought they must have bonded since Anders mended Fenris. Oh maker, she couldn't be that dense, could she?<p>

Anders sagged against the shut door of his clinic, toeing off his boots and letting his coat slide off his shoulders. Another fruitless day of trekking the Wounded Coast for herbs. He was running out of spindleweed faster than he could find it and there was no way in the Makers name he was paying ten sovereigns for a bundle. Highway robbery that was.

The mage stripped as his sauntered over to his bed, leaving various articles of clothing in a jigsaw path. The cool sheets and downy pillow were more than a welcome that he would ever need. Anders repressed a shiver as he drew the linens up above his shoulders. He was too lazy to undo the half pony tail that kept his bangs from his eyes.

Sleep almost took him yet the creek of his clinic door caused his eyes to shoot open. Again? This better not become a habit of his clients.

The oil lamps about the place were still lit and hazily outlined a certain elven warrior standing rather timidly at the door.

"Fenris?" Anders croaked out, hoisting himself on his elbow, the sheet falling to the gracious curve of his hips. "What in Makers name are you doing here?"

In a flash the elf was standing prime at the side of his bed. "I have a question."

"Can't it wait?"

"No."

Anders ran a hand through his hair and gathered the sheet around his waist as he moved to sit up. "So be it," he made room on his cot and motioned for the man sit down. He did not. Just simply stood in front of Anders.

"You lectured me the other night." Ah, so it was coming back to bite him, was it? Just… perfect. "And you were, right, I assume." Huh? "I do not presume to know you. I have figured you would have let me bleed out in clinic and chalk it up to an accident. "

"Listen, Fen—" A gauntlet-covered finger was held up.

"But you did not. Your resolve in helping me was… humbling. I should have not been so quick to judge you based on your "gifts" as they were." He almost seemed embarrassed to say something like that, his head turning away from Anders, eyes hidden from view by pale locks. Anders noted the scar that slithered around his neck, the stitches were removed but it was in such stark contrast with the rest of his markings.

"But that is not my question," Anders watched as the elf bit his lip. "I came to ask you for your forgiveness. As I stated, I was too heady in my judgment of you."

The mage rubbed his eyes in disbelief, wondering if he should pinch himself. He was near ninety percent sure he was in the Fade if this was happening. "Uh, sure Fenris…" A light nervous chuckle leaked from the corners of his mouth.

Fenris turned to face him again, mouth set straight and eyes that bored holes into Anders' very being. "Thank you."

Maybe finally Anders would be able to get some sleep but something nagged at the back of his mind. "Before you go," He stood, clutching the sheet about his mid section. Anders raised a hand to touch at the scar on the side of the elf's neck, admiring his handiwork. "I want to see how this is healing, if you don't mind – seeing as you are already here."

"I do not," Fenris stated plainly, unhooking the toggles of his leather jerkin and shrugging it from his shoulders. He tossed it on the bed along with his gauntlets and tried to hide the shiver of his body as Anders hands were on his bare chest.

The blonde pressed and pawed at the mark, checking his ribs as well and near dipping beneath the mans' trousers to check the other deep wound. "Ribs have healed nicely. Good you haven't been aggravating them much," Hands were firmer this time, calluses scraping against Fenris' collarbone.

Fenris grabbed at Anders wandering hand that was mapping the veins in his neck, probably checking for nicks. "Stop," his voice slightly breathy. Anders cocked his head up, gazing directly into Fenris's eyes – they were barely an inch apart from each other, the mages other hand still somewhere on the flat plain of the warriors' chest.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Anders asked, his own mind working over the hungry gaze of the man currently in his clinic - half naked, where as he was already there save a sheet.

Fenris growled, gripping his hand tighter. "Very," his head titled to the side, the ghost of his breath tickling Anders' lips. "Something about your hands … sends shivers down my spine."

"I have that effect," Anders licked his lips. This was a bad idea.

"Hm." Fenris yanked at the hand currently in his grasp, reeling Anders into his chest. The elf's free hand came up to thread itself in the blonde messy mane. "Why is that?" The warrior husked against the mage's ear. "To have such a weakness to desire your hands on me, I will not have it." Soft lips traced the shell of Anders' ear, eliciting a gasp from the healer's mouth.

Anders pulled against the grip on his wrist, while his hand secured itself around the loop of Fenris' trousers. "Then what will you have?" This was definitely the Fade.

If the tension were of physical mass, it would have had an audible snap. Anders' head was pulled back as the elf crushed his mouth against his. Teeth tugged at his bottom lip, clanking against his closed mouth, the ferocity that demanded submission. Anders groaned against the man holding him near captive, feeling the pressure lift off his wrist only to find purchase against his backside.

Fenris clawed at the sheet, ripping it away from the mage's body. He pulled at a plush lower lip, biting hard enough draw blood. Swiping his tongue against the definitely closed mouth, his hand pulled harder in the mage's hair, demanding entry. With a strained sigh, Anders melted against him, and Fenris all but swallowed his face.

Nails were digging into his ass, groping widely and he felt Fenris press harder against him, trying to usher him to the cot naught even two feet away. They collapsed into, a tangle of limbs. And Fenris's hands began their mission roughly down the expanse of the mage's body. Their mouths were still locked, the warrior's tongue exploring and wrapping itself around the others'.

Anders cried out into the rough kiss as the elf scraped his blunt nails down his sides, gripping hard against jutting hipbones. Thumb pads circled teasingly against his pubic bone while the man situated himself between the mage's legs. Anders hands desperately yanked and pulled at Fenris' belt. He needed the blasted thing off. And he needed it now. But before he could finish his mission, Fenris detached his mouth and moved to bite sensually at his adams apple while trailing a hand down to circle his erect member.

Anders could feel his hips moved against his own will with each up stroke the warrior gave him. His grip was firm, hot and utterly delightful. Not shy like a woman's. He began to buck into the hand, panting and groaning as his neck was suckled and nipped at.

"A-ah! Get your… ung," Anders attempted to regain control of his brain, losing his mind temporarily as a hand cupped his sac. His toes curled, legs taut as the man pressed him further into the bed, each stroke and touch becoming more desperate than the last. "Fenris…." He groaned out, tugging at his trousers again.

"Hm?" The elf purred, removing his mouth from the mage's neck with a slurping noise. He admired the bright red mark left there, before smirking at the man so enjoy his touch. "Can I help you?"

"These," Anders clawed at the buttons, "Off. Now."

"Take them off." That was a command. Fenris removed his hands completely from Anders and went to stand before him just like previously in the evening.

Eagerly, Anders complied. His fingers fumbled with the buttons and toggles, but with a final gasp of victory, he shucked the leather chaps down the elf's legs. His face was greeted with a very proud, hot and heavy erection, already shimmering with a touch of precome at the head. It was too much.

He dipped his head in, tongue flickering out to taste. Maker, it had been awhile since he tasted another man, not since Karl to say the least – he near forgot the smell of musk and flesh, sweat that was distinctly male and all mouthwatering. A hand pressed against the back of his encouraging. Anders needn't ask what was desired of him.

His mouth wrapped around the member, delighting in the weight of it against his tongue. A soft whimper broached his ears. His tongue worked the underside of the shaft, while his hand wrapped around the base stroking what his mouth couldn't take in. Fenris was of considerable size and girth but nothing he couldn't handle. Lips moved over teeth for cautious purposes as he took the male deeper, swallowing against the pressure stretching his throat. The hand in his hair clutched tighter and deep growl of a moan filled his clinic. He could have sworn his name was on the elf's the lips.

Anders smirked, pulling back only to take him just as deep. The hand in his hair gripped him still, forcing him to look up into darkened eyes. The warriors' free hand rubbed gently against his cheek while he admired Anders' mouth swallowing him. Anders felt the elf's hips begin to move, slowly fucking his mouth. Soft moans spilled out of the man's mouth as the healer relaxed his throat. Before a rhythm could set in, Fenris pulled himself free of the mage's mouth with a groan.

The blonde felt himself being pulled up to stand, meeting the harsh and needy gaze of the wolf before him.

"Where?" Fenris growled, biting at the exposed collarbone while hands moved around to work at his backside.

"Side cabinet, near… ah!" Anders hips jerked forward reflexively as a finger teased his opening. "the surgical supplies…. Unnh, the salve in there should be good enough." Well, it appeared Fenris wanted to own this game.

A strong hand pushed him back to the bed, and he watched Fenris swagger over to the cabinet, searching frantically.

Anders pulled and tugged at himself, offering himself a sort of relief as he waited. Not that he waited long at all. Before he got completely settled, Fenris was on top of him again – kissing and nipping at his lips. The quiet pop of a bottle opening was drowned out by his own moans as Fenris kissed down his body, more like bit down but… not so important.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Anders watched his intense interest as the elven male poured the salve over his fingers, a generous coating to say the least. His hips jerked again at the cool contact of a single digit seeking entrance. As the finger pressed inside, the elf wrapped his lips around the tip of Anders' cock. The mage's head snapped back, moaning as the finger sunk fully inside him and that hot wet mouth about him.

He felt the finger work inside him, searching and thrusting before a second was added. Fenris began to stretch him, his mouth working wonders for distraction. His fingers curled upwards inside the mage, hitting that spot that made Anders feel like he was between the real world and the Fade.

"Fuck, Fenris…" He hissed a bit as a third finger wormed inside, the three digits now pumping and hitting his prostate to spike his pleasure. "Inside, you…" Anders gritted and groaned, hips thrusting down on the hand, wanting more.

Fenris suckled on him before releasing the redden and swollen member with a 'pop'. The rest of the salve was applied to his own straining erection. His fingers were removed from the mage's body as he bent himself over the pliable body beneath him. A hand gripped himself as his cocked was poised at Anders's entrance.

There was one final look of confirmation before the healer grinded his hips against, eager to continue. He heard the growl the elf let out before he eased himself inside the writhing mage. He had never been stretched this much, the sense of fullness overriding his very senses.

Fenris grasped his hips, pulling him against his own to sink in fully. His head coming to rest down by Anders ear, whispering huskily words in Tevinter. Anders arms wrapped around Fenris's neck, pleading with the wriggled of his body for movement.

The man atop of him began to thrust slowly, his body weight pressing Anders in to the cot. The breathy moans against his ears were almost too much to bear and Anders hips began to move on their own accord. He was meeting Fenris thrust for thrust. He felt a moan break through his chest as Fenris moved to circle his cock once again, pumping it in time with his jerky movements. He was getting so close so soon; the pressure on his erection and the amazing feel of that huge cock inside of him.

A wash of euphoric pleasure clouded his sense, body pulling like a bowstring as the elf angled his hips to slam into his prostate, his thrusts becoming desperate and harder. Anders head smashed against the cot as his pleasure crested, spilling himself between their two bodies, the feeling hotter than any fire spell that he dared muster.

Near immediately after, Fenris' movements were frantic and unsteady, his own climax over taking him as sharp teeth sunk into Anders' shoulder, covering up the load groan. His body slumped on top of the mage, hips languidly thrusting as he rode out the aftershocks.

Anders pushed against the sweaty elf, clenching his own body as he wriggled out from under him. He dragged the sleepy male to a sleep position. The cot was cramped but for now it would have to do. And hopefully, when he woke up, he wouldn't find himself on the damning edge of Fenris' sword. Well, it didn't seem as such considering the way the night went… But Anders never did have the best luck in the world.

The pair cuddled the best they could, forcibly trying to find room for limbs before sleep overtook both of them.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you folks enjoyed it. I am off to bed. You all have an incredibly pleasant day~<p> 


End file.
